


Cosas peores puede haber...

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: Jaime cedió al sueño con el sentimiento extraño de que algo importante estaba escapando a su inteligencia. Algo muy importante, pero que bien podía esperar hasta el siguiente día.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy de vuelta. Prometo terminar el fic pendiente y actualizar éste a más tardar en una semana si llega a 5 comentarios por lo menos. :)

**Cosas peores puede haber**

Durante toda su vida Jaime Lannister había odiado los protocolos estúpidos y absurdos cuya única finalidad era presumir de una importancia que rara vez radicaba en algo más que una bóveda llena de oro o de haber nacido en cuna de encajes. Ambos dudosos méritos, debido a que sus poseedores no habían hecho nada para merecerlos. Por supuesto, eso lo sabía él de primera mano.

Por años se había visto obligado a formar parte de esas farsas, maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte y deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar, deseando haber nacido con otra vida, sin oropeles ni sedas.

Suspiró tratando de no transparentar su frustración tan claramente en su mirada. Por una vez, y por razones meramente prácticas, le parecía importante cumplir con el ridículo protocolo para lograr sus objetivos, poco importaba si se trataba de una de las costumbres más bárbaras y sin sentido que no podían provenir sino de un pueblo que se hallaba a medio camino entre el salvajismo total y la simple estupidez, o lo que era lo mismo, a cuatro jornadas entre Invernalia y el Muro.

Normalmente una aldeucha semipoblada y pérdida en el congelado norte carecería de importancia alguna; pero, si los rumores resultaban ciertos, ese lugar podía salvar la vida de cientos de sus hombres, y desgraciadamente los seres vivos estaban convirtiéndose en un recurso muy escaso como para darse el lujo de perder si quiera a una decena; de modo que, con un suspiro de hastío, se resignó a tolerar el resto de su martirio en silencio.

Observó a la moza encogiéndose de frío del otro lado del comedor, con el resto de las mujeres solteras, que en ese lugar parecían ser el grupo con menos privilegios, quizás solamente por encima de los cerdos que engordaban para alimentarse de ellos después. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, a los cerdos les permitían retozar a su antojo hasta antes del sacrificio, placer que aquellas mujeres parecían tener negado. Una clara muestra de lo débil y cansada que estaba la moza era que su gesto no parecía más agrio de lo normar a pesar de estar siendo tratada como un objeto, más que como una persona.

Ninguna de las mujeres con las que Brienne compartía la mesa se atrevían a mirar siquiera en dirección a la mesa de los hombres y dirigían indignadas miradas a la moza cada vez que esta se atrevía a mirarlo inquieta. El plato frente a ella estaba intacto, se había limitado a jugar ociosamente con la cuchara. Si hubiera estado cerca de ella la hubiera obligado a comer como lo había hecho en los últimos días, cuando lo muy estúpida insistía en racionar al mínimo sus alimentos a pesar de estar reponiéndose de una herida por la que había perdido tanta sangre que alguien ligeramente más pequeño no habría podido sobrevivir. No se había recuperado del todo de la fiebre desde entonces, pero la muy necia había insistido en acompañarlo a pesar de sus protestas. 

—Como bien sabe la situación por la que todos atravesamos es complicada. Hemos sufrido numerosas bajas y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos, independientemente de cuales fueran nuestras lealtades previas, hoy en día la única diferencia que realmente importa es entre vivos y muertos —Jaime carraspeó, ya que a la mitad de su estudiado discurso la atención del hombre voló cual pajarillo hasta posarse en una mesa contigua, donde uno de sus hombres contaba un chiste picante que tenía a todos doblados de risa. Haciendo acopio de paciencia, y tras recibir una dura mirada de la moza, continuó—; por lo que el rey Jon y la reina Daenrys agradecerían mucho su cooperación...

—Por supuesto que sí, ser Jaime. No tiene ni que pedirlo. Sé que mi pueblo es pequeño, pero mis hombres son arrojados y valientes...

Jaime giró los ojos con disimulo. No había cabalgado dos jornadas congelándose el trasero para regresar con una docena de hombres que difícilmente serían capaces de darle pelea al más verde de los escuderos. Fue capaz de contener un bufido de exasperación antes de interrumpir al hombre.

—Y agradeceremos esa ayuda, pero en realidad el apoyo que solicitamos es de otra naturaleza. Hemos escuchado historias sobre una serie de cavernas custodiadas por su pueblo. Se dice que son capaces de llevar a nuestros ejércitos hasta el puerto sin sufrir baja alguna y esperamos...

Fue el turno de Lord Dogget de carraspear.

—Este no es el sitio adecuado para discutir esos temas, ser Jaime.

—Podemos discutirlo donde usted desee, pero como el hombre sensato y deseoso de cooperar que me han asegurado es usted, estoy seguro de que no querrá demorar esta conversación sabiendo todas las vidas que están en juego —le soltó Jaime con un tono peligrosamente cargado de intención.

Ya sin atisbo de sonrisa el hombre asintió. Con un gesto le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y otro a uno de sus hombres. Jaime hizo lo mismo con Brienne y en un par de minutos se hallaron en los jardines exteriores del castillo, a unos cuantos pasos de un enorme arciano semi cercado por un diminuto foso que podía salvarse con una simple zancada y cuyas aguas se hallaban en ese momento congeladas.

Al cabo de unos segundos más, un grupo de mujeres y otra media docena de hombres ya mayores se acercaron al grupo. Las mujeres permanecieron en la parte posterior encendiendo algunas antorchas alrededor del foso antes de empezar a murmurar por lo bajo lo que parecían ser canticos u oraciones. Los hombres se introdujeron a la parte interna, hasta ser cobijados por las ramas más bajas del arciano. Jaime obedeció la seña que le hicieron y se acercó a ellos, pero cuando Brienne trató de seguirlo uno de los más ancianos le cerró el paso.

—Me temó que la dama debe permanecer con el resto de las mujeres y limitarse a orar con ellas para que los dioses nos guíen hasta la decisión correcta.

La moza, débil como estaba, se limitó a apretar los labios. Estaba a punto de retroceder tras murmurarle a Jaime un discreto "Está bien", cuando él la tomó por el brazo.

— _M_ _e_ _temo_ —imitó el tono firme del anciano— que Lady Brienne necesita estar presente en esta ocasión, ya que es una embajadora directa del rey Jon y Lady Sansa, además de mi más cercana consejera. Créame, Lord Dogget, hay razones suficientes para que ella esté a mi lado. Estoy seguro de que sin faltar al respeto a sus costumbres podrán hacer una excepción.

Jaime les dirigió una penetrante mirada a los hombres, pensando que una de las principales razones para querer tenerla cerca era asegurarse de que su paciencia no llegara a un precipitado fin y regalara con algunas bofetadas a cualquiera de ellos.

Dogget asintió de mala gana y una vez que el reducido grupo estuvo a un paso del arciano, inclinó la cabeza en dirección al árbol antes de volverse otra vez hacia ellos.

—Normalmente mi negativa habría sido tajante, ser Jaime. Incluso si él rey o la reina... cualquiera de los muchos que hemos tenido en años recientes, o todos ellos juntos hubieran hecho la misma solicitud. Pero entiendo que aquello a lo que combatimos es demasiado grande y aunque yo me inclinó a ayudarlos, mi conciencia me pide una discusión más profunda con todos mis consejeros. 

—Apreció su apoyo, mi Lord —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Por generaciones la existencia de nuestras cuevas ha permanecido como un secreto entre nuestro pueblo. Incluso sabiendo de su existencia, solamente los miembros de mi familia conocen la ruta de salida. Ha sido así por generaciones. Mi pueblo es el encargado de custodiar ese regalo de los dioses y jamás hemos compartido ese secreto con forasteros. Sin embargo, entiendo, que en esta ocasión se trata de salvar vidas y no me considero capaz de tomar esa decisión. Dejó que mis consejeros, más sabios y prudentes, lo hagan.

Jaime estaba ya a punto de explotar, y fue el firme apretón de la moza en el brazo lo único que lo frenó. Como una burla adicional del destino, en ese preciso momento empezó a nevar. Los insistentes susurros de las mujeres del otro lado del foso resultaban tan molestos como un panal de abejas en su oído, Lord Dogget miraba embelesado el árbol como si esperara que en algún momento este despegara sus raíces de la tierra y se elevara hasta el cielo como un premio a su piadoso ciervo. Los ancianos, con las cabezas juntas deliberaban como si el mundo no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Él no era un hombre paciente y de no tener el pecoso rostro de Brienne manteniéndolo a raya, hubiera tomado a Dogget por el cuello y daga en mano lo hubiera obligado a obedecer sus órdenes.

Cuando fue capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su impaciencia notó que Brienne temblaba con disimuló, estaba fría y más pálida que de costumbre. En medio de la prisa por seguirlos ambos habían dejado las capas en el comedor y ahora pagaban las consecuencias congelándose el trasero mientras esperaban que media docena de viejos anticuados decidieran sobre la vida de miles de hombres.

—¿Sería posible que esperáramos la respuesta en el interior, mi Lord? ¿O acaso congelarnos hasta perder la nariz forma parte de la penitencia para conseguir el favor de los dioses? —le soltó con arrogancia.

—¡Jaime! —chilló la moza que, hasta entonces, se había mantenido callada como un ratón, seguramente pensando que mostrándose dócil yhumilde ayudaba más a su causa.

Para su sorpresa Lord Dogget soltó una risita satisfecha.

—Ustedes, los sureños, son débiles como pajarillos ante la menor de las ventiscas, muchacho. En el norte no somos tan delicados —le dijo desatando su capa y arrojándosela. 

Cuando buscó a Brienne, ella ya se había alejado hasta la orilla más lejana dónde los hombres repentinamente alzaron las calvas cabezas al mismo tiempo y con gesto adusto se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Y bien? —les preguntó Dogget.

—Señores —dijo el más viejo de ellos, haciendo apenas una mueca hacia Brienne como si estuviera esforzándose demasiado en ignorar su presencia—, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los designios de los dioses no deben ser alterados por aquellos que no son capaces de comprenderlos. Y, como simples hombre que somos, no tenemos esa capacidad de comprensión. No podemos traicionar la confianza de los dioses por nada ni por nadie. No podemos acceder a su deseo, ser; pero tenemos fe en que, si los dioses tienes planeada la supervivencia de la humanidad, hallaran la forma de apoyarlos en su lucha.

Jaime creyó que la furia había trabado su mandíbula en ese momento. Cuando dirigió la mirada a Lord Dogget, lo mejor que pudo decir en su defensa fue que parecía sinceramente decepcionado.

Los ancianos inquietos y quizás temiendo que trataran de hacerlos cambiar su decisión empezaron a moverse hacia el castillo. Dogget murmuró un débil "lo siento" bajando la cabeza mientras Brienne volvió a tomar sitio a su lado.

Al diablo la diplomacia. Si las palabras no habían funcionado, regresaría con un centenar de hombres y si por las buenas no había logrado nada, por las malas conseguiría lo que buscaba. Recordó la capa en sus manos cuando notó a la moza frotarse los brazos tratando de ahuyentar el frío con una desesperación que no estaba seguro si se debía a su estado físico o al golpe que acababan de recibir con esa negativa. 

—¿Me permite, señora mía? —le dijo con una burlona cortesía que solamente ella fue capaz de notar.

—Sí, gracias, mi señor —le contestó ella tratando de imitar su tono y de aligerar su frustración.

Dejó que Jaime colocará la capa en sus hombros y le sonrió con sincera gratitud. Le rozó la frente con los labios para comprobar que su temperatura en efecto estaba subiendo.

Una de las mujeres llegó repentinamente a su lado, según creía recordar se trataba de una de las hijas de Dogget, llevaba en las manos un par de las antorchas, le ofreció una a su padre, quien rápidamente la hundió en la nieve hasta que la llama se extinguió, luego se la dio a Jaime, y nuevamente le ofreció la otra antorcha encendida a Dogget, quien encendió la que Jaime sostenía en la mano hasta hacerla crepitar otra vez. 

Jaime no podía estar más confundido con sus estúpidas costumbres, tampoco podía estar más deseoso de salir de ahí, pero la nevada empezaba a arreciar y sospechó que se verían obligados a pasar la noche ahí... Sintió un breve pinchazo de culpa al saber que su plan era pagar esa hospitalidad con un ataque.

—Había escuchado hablar sobre la astucia de los Lannister, pero muchacho, tú has superado todos los rumores con creces —le dijo Dogget repentinamente risueño, palmeando su espalda con exagerada confianza. Sabes bien, hijo, que ahora estoy obligado a concederte lo que me pides como regalo. 

—¿Quiere decir que...? —tartamudeó Brienne, aparentemente tan confundida como Jaime.

—Padre, ¿puedo besar a ser Jaime? —preguntó la hija de Dogget, fingiendo una inocencia y timidez que estaba muy lejos de sentir, según indicaba su mirada descarada.

—Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto. Después de todo ahora somos familia. 

La chica no perdió el tiempo y lo besó largamente en ambas mejillas mientras él torpemente sostenía la antorcha tratando de no quemar a Brienne, quien se mantenía cerca de él. 

Jaime estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería exactamente con esa frase, pero un tropezón de la moza lo distrajo. Su pecoso rostro ahora estaba casi tan colorado como cuando alguien contaba un chiste de taberna frente a ella. La fiebre insistente de los últimos días y de la que ella aseguraba estar repuesta había regresado sin dudas. Otra vez la sintió temblar a su lado y la sostuvo con más fuerza a su lado tratando de hacerla entrar en calor.

—Mi lord, lady Brienne y yo agradeceríamos mucho si su hospitalidad nos permitiera pasar aquí la noche. A ambos nos caería bien una noche de descanso —solicitó en su tono más cortés, tan cortés, que incluso le valió una media sonrisa de la moza.

— _Descanso._ Sí, bueno... —el hombre sonrió con sorna—. Si que eres astuto, Lannister —lo palmeó en la espalda dando una larga carcajada—. Ahora mismo te llevarán a ti y a tu dama a una habitación. Yo mismo me encargaré de que los dejen... _descansar_ hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Le dio un par de segundos a Brienne para despedirse cortésmente y después de tolerar otro descarados guiño de su anfitrión se dejó guiar por uno de los guardias hasta una habitación que, a pesar de lo humilde del castillo, parecía tener todas las comodidades necesarias. Incluso, minutos más tarde, les llevaron una jarra de buen vino y les encendieron un generoso fuego que hizo a la moza entrar en calor casi de inmediato.

Le sorprendió que, dadas las costumbres anticuadas y machistas de esa gente, les pareciera tan natural hacerlos compartir una habitación, pero imaginó que trataban de impresionarlos y aquella era la única disponible en todo el castillo que podía darles la impresión de lujo.

Dejó que Brienne se acomodara en una orilla de la cama —de lado derecho como siempre que se veían obligados a compartir el lecho—, y antes de acomodarse a dscansar también él le mojó la frente con un paño empapado de agua fría hasta sentir que su temperatura se normalizaba un poco.

Le quitó las botas y la arropó antes de acostarse a su lado, recordando claramente como las toscas manos de la mujer habían hecho lo mismo por él apenas unas semanas atrás, cuando se contagió de unas fiebres estomacales que lo tumbaron en su catre por tres días. Ella lo había obligado a alimentarse, se había ocupado de bajarle la fiebre y no había dormido hasta saberlo fuera de peligro. No había nadie en el mundo capaz de hacer algo así por él. No con tanta paciencia y dedicación. Y tampoco había nadie en el mundo por quien él haría lo mismo.

Cedió al sueño con el sentimiento extraño de que algo importante estaba escapando a su inteligencia. Algo muy importante, pero que bien podía esperar hasta el siguiente día.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime por fin entiende lo que sucedió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues no llegamos a los cinco comentarios, pero le daremos una última oportunidad. Ya saben que si sigue sin respuesta no lo continuo.
> 
> Para todas aquellas personas que piensen que no entendieron el capítulo anterior: Si les quedaron dudas y no saben que pasó, significa que lo entendieron todo a la perfección ;)

Lo primero que Jaime escuchó al despertar fueron los suaves ronquidos de la moza. Eran una especie de murmullos agudos y pausados, más parecidos a ronroneos que a ruidos producidos por un humano de ese tamaño. Siendo honesto consigo mismo tenía que aceptar que nunca dormía tan bien como cuando era arrullado por esos ruidos. Por supuesto, ella aseguraba no roncar y le dirigía indignadas miradas cada vez que él se quejaba de ello.

Su cabello estaba alborotado y caía sobre su frente en desorden, pero sus mejillas y su frente lucían frescas. Parecía ya bien entrada la mañana y, tal como lo prometió Lord Dogget, nadie se acercó para molestarlos. Decidió dejar a la moza dormir un poco más y se levantó para preparar todo lo necesario para su partida. Si se daban prisa, probablemente llegarían a Invernalia antes de que otra nevada los obligara a hacer paradas no previstas.

En su camino hacia el salón principal se topó con uno de los viejecillos de la noche anterior. Le pagó su falta de cooperación con un saludo frío, apenas una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pero el anciano pareció ignorarlo. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de seguir su camino el hombre carraspeó y con el gesto más agrio de ser posible le dijo:

—Ser Jaime, le alegrará saber que los cuervos para la ciudadela y King's Landing están ya en camino. Su matrimonio ha quedado oficializado ante los siete reinos. 

—¿Perdón? —dijo sin entender. 

El anciano lo miró con desagrado —Buen día, ser.

Sin más, siguió caminando con lentitud y sin volver la vista hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Jaime estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando las palabras que acababa de escuchar se ordenaron en su cabeza dándoles un sentido que no era en absoluto posible... ¿Matrimonio? 

Las palabras de Dogget de la noche anterior volvieron a su memoria " Somos familia..." Recordó aquellos juegos extraños con las antorchas y los besos de la chiquilla. Él no era un hombre que se asustara con facilidad, ¡se había enfrentado a un dragón, después de todo! Pero en ese momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente. ¿Era posible que sin saberlo se hubiera unido a esa chiquilla? No podía imaginar algo peor... De pronto casi le pareció atractiva la idea de que un ejército de caminantes blancos se encontrara rodeando el castillo. Si aquél era el precio que debía pagar para hacer uso de las cuevas... ¡Que la humanidad se fuera al último de los siete infiernos! 

Cuando volvió a poner atención a sus pasos se encontró con que estaba perdido. Un agradable calor y un insistente aroma a nabos hervidos le advirtieron que estaba a poca distancis de las cocinas. Perdió varios minutos tratando de regresar y en el momento en que creyó conocer el camino se topó con la hija de Dogget —su probable esposa, cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía—, lo que lo obligó a desandar el camino para esconderse en la esquina del corredor, dónde pudo observar como la mocosa entreabría la puerta, furtivamente se asomaba al interior de su habitación y hacía un puchero infantil de decepción al no encontrarlo ahí. La vio perderse por el pasillo y sólo entonces salió de su escondite.

Encontró el cuarto vacío, la moza seguramente se había despertado durante su ausencia y, ansiosa como era, se hallaría ya preparando las cosas para su partida. Se tumbó unos momentos en la cama, tratando de decidir cómo podía zafarse de aquello. No creía que aquellos salvajes se tomaran muy pacíficamente el hecho de que él no considerara válida la ceremonia... y esa ceremonia, en lo que sea que ésta hubiera consistido, era la razón por la que había logrado su cometido. Si regresaba a Invernalia con las manos —la mano— vacía, ni los Targaryen ni los Stark, que seguían mirándolo con recelo, se lo tomarían con más gracia.

—Perdón, mi señor, lord Dogget pidió que le trajéramos el desayuno —declaró con calma una doncella flaca y morena que cargaba una charola con queso y algo de carnes secas.

—Sí, sí. ¿Sabrás dónde se encuentra...?

La chica asintió antes de que él terminara.

—Lady Lannister —se estremeció el escuchar ese nombre, pensando que la única Lady Lannister merecedora del nombre había sido su señora madre— se fue por allá hace unos momentos —continuó señalando el sitió por donde la hija de Dogget acababa de desaparecer.

Aquello realmente parecía un cuento de terror. Imaginó a Tyrion desternillado de risa ante su situación y trató de imaginarse qué haría su hermano para salir de ese problema.

Lo primero, supuso, sería saber cómo se había metido en ello.

—Dime una cosa, muchacha, tú conoces muy bien las costumbres de tu gente ¿verdad? —sondeó, la joven asintió con entusiasmo— Eso imaginé. Verás, nosotros venimos del sur y allá tenemos otras ideas. Pero tratándose de algo tan importante como un matrimonio... me gustaría poder entender la ceremonia de anoche... mi _matrimonio_ —tragó saliva ruidosamente— para poder recordarla como es debido. ¿Tú me puedes explicar el significado de todo?

La chica ladeó la cabeza, como lo haría un cachorro al que se le pide que se quede quieto por primera vez y no entiende bien lo que se espera de él. Pero, para su buena fortuna, al cabo de unos instantes asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

—Mi abuelo dice que los sureños copiaron nuestras costumbres, pero lo hicieron mal —le explicó limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano, después de colocar la charola en una mesa—. Y que, entre más al sur, más mal lo hacen...

Jaime asintió tratando de no perder la paciencia. Poco le importaba si esos salvajes reprobaban rotundamente los modos de Dorne o no.

—Dice que más al sur solamente se paran frente a un arciano y dicen algunas palabras y ya están casados. Y dice que todavía más al sur, donde no hay ya arcianos, les basta con intercambiar capas...

—Entiendo, pero aquí lo hacen bien, ¿verdad? —la chiquilla asintió de nuevo— Aquí lo que se acostumbra es...

—¡Todo! ¡Todo y muy bien! —Exclamó con orgullo— Lo más importante son las antorchas. Con eso está uno casado de verdad, dice mi abuelo. Se apaga una por su vida anterior, y se enciende otra, por la nueva vida y la familia que empiezan los novios.

Jaime recordaba bien esa parte. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Realmente no podía imaginar algo pero que estar casado con esa mocosa.

—Pero yo creo —continuó cuando Jaime estaba ya demasiado sumido en su miseria para seguir poniéndole atención— que es más bonito cuando la novia dice frente al arciano que acepta la capa del novio...

—¿Capa? —preguntó, volviendo repentinamente a la conversación.

—Sí. El novio le pregunta a ella frente al arciano y a todos los que estén presentes si acepta su capa y si ella dice que sí, ya está. Mi abuelo dice que la novia de su primo Brendan dijo que no cuando él le preguntó y que la gente sigue hablando de eso... el pobre se quedó soltero porque nadie quiso volverse a acercar a él. Era jorobado, pero tenía dieciséis puercos...

Capas... La noche anterior dejó su capa antes de salir. Dogget se había reído de él por quejarse del frío y le había arrojado la suya, misma que momentos después le ofreció a Brienne, quien se estaba congelando...

_"_ _—¿Me permite, señora mía?_ _—le dijo con una burlona cortesía que solamente ella fue capaz de notar._

_—Sí, gracias, mi señor_ _—le contestó ella tratando de imitar su tono y de aligerar su frustración._ _"_

—Entonces, según ustedes, yo contraje matrimonio con...

—¡Con Lady Lannister! — gritó la chiquilla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y la identidad de Lady Lannister jamás hubiera estado en duda.

—Con… ¿Brienne? —dudó.

—Lady Lannister —le repitió, con un tono que dejaba claro que dudaba de su salud mental.

 —Pero... cuando lord Dogget dijo que ya éramos familia se refería a...

—La capa que se usa es la de la familia del novio. Anoche nos contaron todo lo que pasó en la ceremonia. Usted engañó a mi señor para que le diera su capa y con ella cubrió a su novia. Luego, se acostumbra que la familia del novio sea la que lo ayude a apagar y encender la antorcha. Usted eligió a mi señor como su padre al usar su capa para casarse...

De modo que ahora, Jaime Lannister era oficialmente hijo de un señor norteño. Se preguntó que diría Tywin si estuviera vivo. Su querido primogénito oficialmente adoptado por una casa menor que estaba más cerca de los salvajes que de la nobleza.  Brienne era de una casa antigua y noble, era joven y podía tener hijos; supuso que su padre la encontraría adecuada si bien le reprocharía su conducta extravagante y poco adecuada para una dama. 

Se preguntó si Tyrion seguía siendo su hermano. Ya que llamaban a la moza Lady Lannister, supuso que sí. Brienne de Lannister... Sin poder controlarse soltó una carcajada. Extrañamente se sentía mucho más tranquilo con ese giro de la situación. 

Pensó en los cuervos que volaban hacía la capital y rumbo a la ciudadela para anunciar que Brienne de Tarth acababa de convertirse oficialmente en la esposa de Jaime Lannister. Un cambio para mejor, considerando que su anterior título era "la zorra del Matarreyes". 

Si bien nunca había considerado el matrimonio como una opción, cuando temía que su padre lo obligara a tener una esposa de una u otra forma, jamás llegó a imaginar que pasaría su noche de bodas atendiendo la fiebre de su señora, dejando de lado sus obvios deberes conyugales. 

Lady Lannister... de alguna forma le sentaba bien el nombre. Tenía el cabello adecuado para una Lannister. Era mucho más adecuada para ser una Lannister que la mayoría de los Lannister.

Volvió a reírse a pierna suelta antes de arrojarle una moneda de plata a la chiquilla. Merecía una recompensa por el peso que acababa de quitarle de encima. Aquello tenía remedio y, aun de no ser así, no era tan malo. Podía imaginarse cosas mucho peores.

Pensó en la cara de Brienne cuando se lo contara... Y sí, informarle a su honesta y muy recta señora esposa lo sucedido, era una de esas cosas peores que podía imaginarse. Suspiró largamente antes de salir a buscarla. No era prudente dejar que se enterara por alguien más. Debían asegurarse de convencer a todos de que contraer matrimonio había sido algo tramposo, sí; pero premeditado y no un feliz accidente. Por lo menos debían fingir hasta que hicieran uso de ese maldito pasaje secreto. 

La encontró en los establos, terminando de alistar sus caballos y con el rostro relajado, como siempre que se sabía sola.

—Asumo que te sientes mejor —ella asintió una sola vez, pero con firmeza.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí anoche —Jaime se preguntó si seguiría agradecida en cuanto le dijera que ahora debía cuidarla de por vida y ella, en retorno, debía respetarlo y obedecerlo—. Debemos irnos cuanto antes. Si salimos de inmediato podemos evitar que nos detenga otra nevada. Además —miró a su al rededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos—, esta gente es amable, pero extraña. 

—Todos los norteños lo son —declaró con desinterés y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No, es diferente. Esta mañana todos a quienes me encontraba me miraban de forma extraña y cuchicheaba a mi espalda en cuanto me daba la vuelta. No es que eso sea algo nuevo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, raro. Como si supieran algo que yo ignoro...

—Bueno, sobre eso. Creo que tenemos que hablar, moza.

Y que los dioses se apiadaran de él...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente Brienne se entera de su nueva condición como Lady Lannister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero algo se puso rebelde y no me dejaba cuadrar la historia del todo. Espero que el siguiente capítulo fluya mejor. :-)

III  

La observó darle un par de palmadas al caballo antes de recompensarlo con media zanahoria. Evitó recordarle que cualquier alimento era un lujo para los humanos y era una tontería desperdiciarlo con un animal, sin importar el buen servicio que este pudiera dar. 

Se rascó la nuca buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, ella mordisqueaba lentamente la otra mitad de la zanahoria con un gesto tan distraído que le recordó de golpe lo joven que era en realidad. No podía haber vivido más de veinticuatro o veinticinco días de su nombre, mientras él pasaba de los cuarenta. De modo que su señora esposa era mucho más joven que él; aunque claro mujeres de su edad ya tenían tres o cuatro chiquillos en su historial y algunas incluso habían ya enviudado, Brienne tenía un tipo de inocencia tan único como imposible de fingir. Él en cambio, cargaba sobre sus hombros las experiencias necesarias para envenenar a un hombre del doble de su edad. Recordó al viejo Frey y su manía por desposar a chiquillas de la edad de sus nietas. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar el pensamiento. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer, Moza? —esperó a que ella asintiera— Recuerdas a esos viejos frente al arciano, y que empezó a nevar y tú tenías frío, ¿cierto? —ella volvió a asentir, pero su gesto ya reflejaba extrañeza y cierta desconfianza—. Te ofrecí mi capa y tu aceptaste. Todavía te sentías mal y yo traté de ser amable. 

Se acercó a ella tratando de tomar su brazo para calmarla, pero logró el efecto contrario, Brienne retrocedió un par de pasos hasta tropezar con un montón de paja y tuvo que asirse de él para no caer. 

—Tú... eres una persona amable —le soltó la moza sonrojándose como tomate, soltando su brazo y alejándose un paso más. 

Pocas personas lo habían considerado amable a lo largo de su vida, y no estaba seguro de si debía darle las gracias, pero le pareció importante mantener esa idea en la mente de la moza. 

—Sí, lo hice porque trataba de ser amable. Recuerda eso, ¿quieres? —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar con su sonrisa más inocente porque, después de todo, él no era responsable de nada de lo que había pasado. No lo era. En absoluto. No. 

La moza entrecerró los ojos y examinó su rostro con una mirada tan parecida a la que solía usar su madre cuando el trataba de fingir inocencia respecto a alguna travesura que sintió escalofríos. 

—Esta gente tiene las costumbres más extrañas, lo que te voy a decir, en realidad es muy divertido. Ayer, sin saberlo, tú y yo... contrajimos matrimonio. 

Y por primera vez, de verdad se esforzó por que su sonrisa resultara encantadora. 

*** 

Selwyn Tarth solía decir que los dioses tenían un raro sentido del humor y jugaban con la vida de hombres y mujeres por pura diversión. Brienne empezó a creerlo cuando su deseo más grande, pasar el resto de su vida junto a Renly Baratheon se cumplió de la forma más torcida que alguien pudiera imaginar: como su guardia real, el día de su boda con otra mujer y solamente para verlo morir en sus brazos muy poco tiempo después. Aquello le había parecido una broma cruel, pero lo que acababa de escuchar rebasaba la más retorcida y perversa imaginación. 

Esperó un largo rato con la vista fija en los ojos del hombre frente a ella creyendo que en algún momento soltaría una de sus estruendosas carcajadas y le confesaría que todo era una broma. Pero él mantuvo la expresión seria; en realidad, después de unos momentos parecía preocupado. Se arrodilló delante de ella y la observó por un largo rato con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando con inquietud.

—Moza, ¿estás aquí? Estás preocupándome... ¿Entendiste lo que acabo de decirte? —le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. 

—Sí, sí —murmuró distraída, no recordaba exactamente como había terminado sentada en una pila de paja—. Yo tenía frío. Tú me ofreciste una capa. Yo acepté. Había un arciano y antorchas. Y estamos casados. 

Jaime le sonrió entonces, casi aliviado de escuchar su respuesta. Aliviado, aunque acababa de informarle que ella era su esposa ante los ojos de todos. No soltaba su mano. No alcanzaba a entender lo que aquello implicaba... 

—Tenemos que fingir que casarnos fue algo premeditado. Después de todo, recuerda que nuestro regalo de bodas fue exactamente lo que vinimos a buscar y supongo que tu preferirás esta pequeña mentira a conseguir nuestro propósito por la fuerza. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, mi señora esposa? 

Asintió vagamente y no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo cuando se refirió a ella como su "señora esposa". 

—Sí, debemos fingir que nosotros queríamos casarnos porque nuestro regalo de bodas fue el acceso que buscábamos —repitió sin emoción alguna. 

—Exacto. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Ser mi esposa, Lady Lannister... 

Ella se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. La imagen de sí misma al frente de un salón, con un elaborado vestido que la haría lucir como un enorme costal de papas envuelto en terciopelos rojos casi le provocó arcadas. 

Volvió a la realidad y, poniéndose de pie, trató de concentrarse en el aspecto real de su situación. Había mil preguntas que quería hacerle a Jaime, pero antes de que sus labios hallaran la forma de expresar lo que su cerebro le dictaba, sin previo aviso, él se acercó precipitadamente a ella, la tomó por la nuca y la besó. Sintió su otro brazo rodeándole la cintura y bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su cadera, ahí se detuvo por un breve instante antes de volver a moverse. Entonces ella pegó un salto y se alejó de él, sentía que las mejillas estaban a punto de estallarle. 

Aún trataba de recuperar el aliento y la fuerza de sus piernas para poder reprocharle su comportamiento cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a ellos. Eran un par de mozos de establo que los miraron entre avergonzados y curiosos. 

— Lo siento, mi señor. No quisimos... 

—¡Oh, no pasa nada, chicos! Ustedes entenderán... a veces las noches de bodas son demasiado cortas, ¿no es así? 

De ser posible su sonrojo se intensificó cuando Jaime descaradamente volvió a tomarla por la cintura y acercó los labios hasta su oído. 

—Recuerda que estamos recién casados, moza. Ese rubor en tus mejillas es perfecto para una doncella que recién dejó de serlo, pero no puedes alejarte de tu señor esposo de un salto sin despertar sospechas —le murmuró, rozándole con los labios la oreja, tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y su aliento lograba erizarle los diminutos vellos de los brazos.  

Ella asintió,  se dejó tomar de la mano y siguió mansamente a su “esposo” tratando de ignorar las miradas que los chiquillos le dirigían. Cuando se alejaron un poco y pensaron que tendrían oportunidad de reanudar la conversación, Brienne notó que eran seguidos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia por un hombre joven, quizás de la edad de Brienne, y mal encarado. Al principio pensó que estaba siendo paranoica y que se trataba de una casualidad, pero al girar en el segundo pasillo antes de llegar a sus habitaciones el hombre se mantenía neciamente detrás de ellos como una sombra deforme, pero muy persistente. 

—Disculpe, ser, ¿está usted perdido? —media sonrisa, mirada penetrante y la mano colocada de forma amenazadora en el puño de la espada, cualquier otro habría retrocedido, pero el hombrecillo apenas se rascó una oreja con cansancio y los miró como quien fijaría sus ojos en una mosca a la que tiene demasiada pereza para asustar de su nariz. 

—No lo sé. ¿Estamos perdidos? 

—No. Nosotros —la señaló a ella y luego a sí mismo— no estamos perdidos. 

El gruñido del hombre pareció dejarlo conforme, así que le dio la espalda y continuó su camino tomándola del brazo. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando se convencieron de que el hombre seguía detrás de ellos. 

Jaime se giró tan repentinamente que la nariz del hombre, algo más bajo que él, chocó contra su hombro. 

—¿Hay algo que necesite, ser? —le preguntó Jaime al filo de la impaciencia. 

El hombrecillo solamente se encogió de hombros. 

—Mi esposa y yo necesitamos recoger nuestras cosas para partir cuanto antes. 

—Hmmh. Lord Dogget me dijo que nos vamos hoy. 

—¿Nos vamos? —repitió confundida Brienne, que hasta entonces se había limitado a observar con preocupación la creciente irritación de Jaime—. ¿Quién es usted, ser? 

—Mikél. Su guardia —y el hombre se dio el lujo de girar los ojos con obviedad—. Todos los hijos de Lord Dogget deben tener un guardia personal. Yo soy su guardia —En su defensa, Mikél, parecía estar tratando de no parecer demasiado cansado con su explicación. Brienne recordó de pronto la expresión de fastidio que solía poner su vieja septa cuando ella era incapaz de lograr que las puntadas de su bordado lucieran parejas y finas. 

—Lord Dogget es muy amable, pero tenemos una veintena de hombres para acompañarnos de regreso, ser —le dijo Brienne con tono amable, pero con el ceño fruncido—. No necesitamos más guardia ni protección que esa. 

Mikél suspiró largamente. 

—Me temo que tendrá que ser así, hijos míos —la risueña voz de Dogget a sus espaldas los sorprendió—. Mikél ha jurado anoche ante mí como su guardia, su honor está de por medio, ese juramento es algo que se toma muy seriamente entre nuestra gente, ¿no es así, Max? —se dirigió a uno de los hombres que siempre lo seguían—. El viejo Max es padre de Mikél y ha sido mi guardia personal desde que alcancé la mayoría de edad. Es un honor para ellos servir a nuestra familia y ayudar a salvaguardar nuestros secretos. Sé que ustedes no ofenderían tan profundamente a estos hombres negándoles el honor servirlos, ¿cierto, hijos míos? 

—Por supuesto que no, Lord Dogget, no estábamos conscientes de que se trataba de una costumbre tan importante. Agradecemos la atención y haremos lo posible por respetar el juramento de Mikél —intervinó Brienne, incluso en medio de una situación tan absurda, no sería ella quien mancillara el honor de alguien con buenas intenciones.

Fue capaz de tomar el brazo de Jaime cuando este, en un impulso, pareció a punto de darse una palmada en la frente como muestra de su frustración; sus reflejos aún lo hacían levantar el brazo derecho por instinto y no le parecía que noquearse a sí mismo fuera algo bien visto entre la familia de su nuevo suegro. Trató de calmarlo con una mirada y se sorprendió cuando él mansamente cedió con un suspiro.

Apenas una hora más tarde se encontraron montando rumbo a Invernalia, con su señor esposo al lado, y con la montura del caballo de su guardia a solo un par de pasos de la suya. A pesar de estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los cuchicheos a su espalda, resultaba imposible hacer oídos sordos a las risas que de cuando en cuando la obligaban a mirar por detrás de su hombro para comprobar que era ella la causa del buen humor entre los hombres. 

Los pocos hombres que los habían acompañado a la fortaleza de los Dogget, enterados de su precipitado matrimonio y noche de bodas, se habían encargado de correr la voz entre todos los demás, de modo que su actual condición de 'Lady Lannister' era ya conocida por todos. Y, claro, la forma en que 'su señor esposo' insistía en pegar los labios a su oído cada vez que quería decirle algo contribuía en gran medida a alimentar los rumores y sobre todo las risas disimuladas.

Para su mala fortuna cada vez que lograba olvidar lo incomodo de su situación presente era solo para imaginar lo que Lady Sansa y la Reina... y Tyrion y todos los demás pensarían. A la mitad del camino ese pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza de forma permanente y el camino se hizo tan corto que antes de darse cuenta estaban ya cruzando los altos portones de Invernalia, seguida de su recién adquirida nueva sombra. Cuando Jaime la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el salón donde todos los esperaban, ella no lo rechazó.


	4. IV

**IV**

 

Los dioses sabían que estaba esforzándose, realmente esforzándose, por no reír a carcajadas y disimulaba con una tosecilla ronca su risa. Dio gracias especialmente porque Bronn no se hallara presente o de lo contrario no habría encontrado forma alguna de contenerse. Aunque claro, para ser honesto, los demás no lo estaban haciendo mejor que él.

Daenerys sonreía con picardía sin disimulo alguno, Jon por su parte tenía el buen gusto de cubrirse la boca con la mano y mirar hacia cualquier sitio, menos a su hermano y a su flamante nueva esposa.

La única persona en el salón que parecía menos divertida que Brienne, era Sansa. La muchacha tenía los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y, si las miradas representaran una amenaza física estaba seguro de que su hermano sería ya viudo, porque las miradas que la joven Stark le dirigía a la flamante nueva pareja estaban cargadas de hostilidad.

—¿Y la única solución que encontraron fue contraer matrimonio y convertirse en familia directa de ser Dogget? —la voz de Jon era un mar de calma.

—Sí —contestó Jaime distraído, sosteniéndose la quijada con la mano.

—¡No! —gritó Brienne—. No sabíamos lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Exacto! —añadió como respuesta a la mirada de reproche que la mujer le dirigió —no sabíamos, pero a la moza no le gusta la violencia innecesaria, por eso pensé que lo mejor era seguirles el juego.

Tyrion observó la mirada de disculpa que su hermano le dirigió a su señora.

—Una solución muy cómoda, considerando que ser esposo de Lady Brienne lo convierte en señor de Tarth y usted acaba de perder Casterly Rock —declaró Sansa con frialdad.

—¡Ser Jaime, nunca haría algo así! —por un momento, Tyrion temió que la ofendida guerrera se pusiera de pie y desenvainara la espada para defender el honor de su hermano, pero ella se limitó a dirigirle una agraviada mirada a Sansa aunque se esforzó por contenerla rápidamente.

—Soy afortunado. Y debo agradecerle, lady Sansa, por haber hecho que me acompañara la moza y no Bronn como estaba planeado.

—Bueno, le prometimos un matrimonio noble y un castillo, eso hubiera funcionado —declaró Tyrion contemplando divertido la posibilidad—; después de todo… “un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas” —murmuró cansinamente a coro con su hermano.

—De modo que no tenían idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ser Jaime, cuando colocó esa capa sobre los hombros de lady Brienne —comentó con mal disimulada duda Daenerys— tengo entendido que en gran parte de poniente se usa una capa en las ceremonias matrimoniales.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros: 

—Estos norteños tienen las más raras costumbres.

—Pero, ¿no sospecharon cuando les dieron una única habitación? —preguntó Jon.

Otra vez, Jaime simplemente se encogió de hombros, Brienne tuvo la delicadeza de bajar aún más la mirada.

Sansa resopló con elegancia, era curiosa la forma que tenía de darle un toque refinado hasta a las actividades más mundanas.

—¿Y espera que creamos que no pasó nada entre ustedes, ser Jaime? ¿Debemos confiar en su honor? —preguntó la Stark con una sonrisa que le recordó con tanta intensidad a Cersei que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron.

—¡Nada pasó! —exclamó Brienne, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia. —ser Jaime no sería capaz de una acción tan vil— la mujer llevó su mano al puño de su espada y apretó los labios ofendida.

—Me resulta indiferente si confían o no en mi honor, pero no creo que alguien de la casa Stark sea lo suficientemente ingrato para poner en duda el honor de Brienne, después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por cumplir el juramento que le hizo a tu madre.

Su único puño apretado sobre la mesa creo tal tensión que todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros como si pensaran que alguno de ellos podía entender y explicarles lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Por supuesto que confiamos en el honor de lady Brienne —aseguró Jon, de forma conciliadora, pero sin lograr con ello que las miradas que Jaime y Sansa se dirigían fueran algo más civiles.

Gracias a las incontables sesionesen las que Tyrion debía estar presente, había llegado a la conclusión de que cualquier reunión dejaba de ser productiva después de un tiempo razonable. La mejor medida que pudo encontrar para calcular ese tiempo razonable era la duración de una garrafa de vino. Aquella conversación se prolongó por tanto tiempo que el vino estaba agotado y su boca seca cuando ellos aún seguían haciendo variaciones de las mismas preguntas, obteniendo por resultado la total apatía de Jaime y una ingenua culpabilidad de Brienne; a menos claro que consideraran que el honor del otro estaba siendo cuestionado, porque entonces la arrogancia de su hermano salía de su letargo y la fiereza de su cuñada se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Tyrion creía sin dudar en la palabra de su nueva cuñada, pero cuando estudió a su hermano, encontró a éste mirando a su esposa como si estuviera recordándola —no imaginándola— desnuda. Había lujuria, sí, pero también algo mucho más profundo. Ella era transparente y le bastó descubrir una sola de las breves miradas furtivas que le dirigía a Jaime para comprobar que hacía mucho su corazón se había rendido ante el mayor de los Lannister.

—Maldito seas, Bronn —murmuró por lo bajo mirando a uno y otro de los acusados. Desafortunadamente para él, su pequeño exabrupto no pasó desapercibido por los demás —Creo quetodos tenemos cosas más importantes que atender en estos momentos, y esta situación no va cambiar sin importar cuántas veces hagamos las mismas preguntas. Creo que por ahora debemos dejar las cosas como están. Ante los ojos de todos, fuera de este cuarto, ustedes dos son una pareja casada; no podemos permitir que ese hombre que los sigue a todas partes tenga la menor duda sobre eso. Ya que logremos nuestro objetivo podremos solicitar una anulación…

Intencionalmente hizo una pausa demasiado larga para estudiar la reacción de la pareja, ambos se miraron de reojo esforzándose por fingir indiferencia.

—Por supuesto, si eso es lo que ustedes desean —añadió con malicia.

—Desde luego —declaró vehementemente Brienne, Jaime solamente la miró y su ceja ligeramente levantada le dio a entender que se sentía ofendido, herido. La muchacha clavó la vista en el centro de la mesa como si jamás hubiera visto algo tan interesante como la vela apagada que se encontraba en ese sitio.

Sin mayor resistencia todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había nada más que discutir y, quizás gracias a que se acercaba la hora de la cena, la reunión se dio por terminada sin más. Sigiloso y veloz, como un ratón en la cocina, el improvisado matrimonio se escapó del grupo y justo cuando Tyrion pensaba hacer lo mismo, evitando a cierta persona que sabía lo estaría ya buscando en ese instante, dicha persona se cruzó en su camino con una sonrisa tan llena de presunción que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un Lannister de pura sangre.

Pocas cosas podía odiar más que no tener la razón. Pocas cosas le agriaban tanto el ánimo como el que se lo echaran en cara. Pocas cosas había en la vida que Bronn disfrutara más que hacer ambas. Y, en realidad tenía razón en regodearse. Jaime era su hermano, lo conocía de toda la vida, entendía sus motivaciones y adivinaba sus reacciones tan fácilmente como las propias. Cuando lo vio aparecer en Invernalia y se enteró de su traición a Cersei, entendió que ya había tenido bastante de aquella relación enfermiza, que había decidido finalmente ponerle fin, pero también dio por sentado que el daño causado por tantos años de esa enfermedad era tan profundo que no había forma de recuperarse. Había errado en lo más simple, el final no había llegado por hartazgo o por desgaste sino por algo más… por alguien más, por la mujer que nadie hubiera imaginado.

No había creído ni por un segundo la absurda afirmación de Bronn de que su hermano sentía algo por la criatura enorme, llena de cicatrices y casi muda que protegía a las Stark. Se sintió superior cuando le explicó a Bronn que aquello no era sino una especie de amistad nacida de la piedad, porque su hermano, aparentemente frío y duro en el exterior, sentía debilidad por aquellos miserables a quienes los dioses no habían favorecido tanto como a él.

Recordaba claramente haber reído cuando escuchó describir a detalle la forma anhelante con la que el niño bonito de su hermano miraba a su dama perderse en la distancia.

Si bien frecuentemente encontraba a su hermano mirando insistentemente a la mujer cuando esta entrenaba, siempre pensó que era algún tipo de nostalgia y admiración de un guerrero mutilado al encontrar en otro las habilidades y destrezas que él había perdido.

Quizás la raíz de su error fue dar por sentado que si él mismo no había tenido la fortuna de hallar a alguien que lo amara sinceramente, la doncella de Tarth debía correr con la misma suerte.

—Creo que alguien me debe tres bolsas de oro —dijo Bronn, sonriendo de oreja a oreja; sacándolo de sus tristes reflexiones.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, y mi memoria es prácticamente perfecta, simplemente comenté que podría apostar tres bolsas de oro a que los sentimientos de mi hermano por la dama en cuestión no eran de naturaleza romántica. La palabra clave aquí es “podría”. Mas nunca lo hice.

—Pequeño bastardo —le gruñó con mala cara el mercenario—. Buscaría a tu hermano para reírme un poco a sus costillas, pero supongo que estará muy ocupado mostrándole a su señora esposa los placeres que habían perdido en todos estos años.

—No es como te imaginas. En realidad su matrimonio no fue del todo voluntario. Ellos aseguran que cuando logremos pasar por esas malditas cuevas solicitaran la anulación y simplemente mantendrán la fachada por el bien de todos.

—¡Por los siete infiernos! —exclamó dejándose caer pesadamente en una silla junto a él—. Eso nos deja exactamente donde estábamos. Primero veré volar un jabalí antes que alguno de esos dos se decida a dar el primer paso. Llevan años metidos en ese juego de desinterés que solamente ellos se creen —le dijo, rascándose la barba con indiferencia antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas vacías a su lado.

—Bueno, yo lo había creído. A él por lo menos… es decir, tal vez no desinterés exactamente pero no algo más que amistad o admiración… —al decirlo empezó a sentirse realmente muy estúpido.

Después de todo tenía cierta lógica, Jaime no había tenido jamás una relación normal, no era de extrañarse que no tuviera la más remota idea de cómo era estar verdaderamente enamorado y hubiera confundido el sentimiento con cualquier otra cosa hasta estancarse en una negación permanente. Para su mala suerte, la confusión de su hermano lo había llevado a cometer un error de cálculo.

—Está bien, si te esfuerzas tal vez logres al primer intento. Solo abre la boca y repite despacio: “Bronn,tenías razón; yo, Tyrion Lannister, estaba equivocado.”

Por toda respuesta le dirigió una mirada de desprecio —una mirada Lannister, con labio superior y ceja arqueada—y dejó sobre la mesa su vaso vacío.

—De cualquier forma, ahora que están casados no tardarán en dejarse de niñerías y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Tu hermano podrá ser muy valiente en medio de una batalla, pero tratándose de mujeres es un perfecto cobarde. Pasarán otros tantos años antes de que acepte lo que siente y cuando lo haga no dirá ni una palabra hasta no estar seguro de que ella siente lo mismo, y como ella preferiría caerse sobre su espada antes que descubrirse…

Tyrion aceptaba que su amigo tenía bastante razón en lo que estaba diciendo, pero también sabía que pasaba por alto un hecho muy importante: Jaime era necio y voluntarioso. Una vez que se proponía algo no había nada en el mundo que lo detuviera, de modo que era una simple cuestión de abrirle los ojos y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Envalentonado, y algo aburrido de asuntos demasiado serios y sombríos, quiso jugar un poco.

— ¿Te gustaría jugarte esas tres bolsas de oro? —le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¿Qué estás tramando en esa sucia cabeza tuya?

—Doblo la apuesta. Si en… digamos… tres lunas, esos dos no están follando como conejos cada noche, seis bolsas de oro serán tuyas. De lo contrario —añadió cuando Bronn ya estaba frotándose las manos con codicia— tú tendrás que practicar la castidad por… seis lunas.

Bronn se puso de pie más de prisa que si su trasero se hallara sobre un brasero.

—No juegues, hombrecillo.

—Lo lamento, pensé que estabas seguro de lo que hablabas…

—Lo estoy. Y voy a aceptar tu apuesta, pero con un pequeño cambio. Si yo gano, obtendré mis tres bolsas de oro, y serás tú quien tendrá que mantenerse en _ayuno_ por tres lunas.

Lo pensó apenas unos instantes. Jaime solamente necesitaba unos pequeños empujoncitos en la dirección correcta y por otra parte a Bronn le haría bien que le bajaran los humos.

—Trato —extendió su regordeta mano hasta estrechar firmemente la del mercenario.

Le esperaban unos días muy divertidos.


End file.
